


all you have is your fire

by ryanhaywire



Series: all you have [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: game mechanics, i have no idea tbh, kind of?, nether!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhaywire/pseuds/ryanhaywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep breaths, dancing in four-four time.</p><p>Deep breaths, this is only the starting line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you have is your fire

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes i know this is only like 200 words but i wrote it at like five in the morning and i actually ended up proud of it so?? why not. also it's my birthday so double why not
> 
> honestly i have no idea what this is supposed to be?? i just like messing around with game mechanics tbh
> 
> this might end up being a series though, if a short one

_and the sin was mine alone_

If you listen closely, the Nether hums. It’s a dull and distant humming, often more of a low pulse; the sound of fire and brimstone shifting underneath the ground joined with the groans of the mobs that roam the land.

For a visitor, it could be overwhelmingly constant. But once you become used to it, once it settles in the back of your head as only white noise, it is structure. It means comfort, it means shelter, it means safety. It is the song of the only world you would ever know. A harsh, burning world; but a home nonetheless. 

Ray hums in tune with Nether, _is_ in tune with the Nether, because he has nothing else to do. No other path, no other schedule. He fights in tune, he steps in tune, he plants and eats and breathes in tune. Sometimes when he’s tired, he’ll stare at the looming ceiling and the Ghasts sweeping by and swear it’s all in tune as he is.

He has a fragile structure, but he glues and holds it together with every fiber of life that he has. It doesn't change, and he continues to survive.

The zip of an arrow, the bubble of lava, the tangible crackle of fear as another nameless is lost; Ray lets the smoke burn in his lungs and tries to forget.

The Nether never changes, the Nether drifts.


End file.
